Maji-Kayo
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Mule (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) The Preecho (teammate) Narirama (teammate) Katopesla (teammate) Bollarator (teammate) Koitsukai (teammate) Paparoni (teammate) Viara (teammate) Panchia (teammate) Nigrisshi (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. Appearance Maji Kayo is a shining blue jelly-like humanoid with purple eyes who can effortlessly change his shape. He has a formless jelly-like state, a short and slim form like an infant but he changes into a large muscular form while fighting. He can also change his body parts individually as he sees fit to aid him during battle. Personality Maji Kayo seems to possess some strategical intelligence, as he is easily able to trick Dyspo into rushing towards him. This also shows that Maji Kayo can be a dirty fighter, and will resort to trickery during his battles. Maji Kayo is known to toy with his opponents, as he threatened to cut off Dyspo's ears so the Pride Trooper could "run faster". Whether that was done to bait Jiren into fighting him or just him being sadistic is unclear. Nonetheless, Maji Kayo is also quite arrogant, and is one to pick a fight. Lastly, Maji Kayo seems to have some respect for the deities, gods, and his superiors, for he willingly followed Ea's request to fight Jiren, with no question. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Maji Kayo is called upon by Mule, Ea, and Campari to compete in the Tournament of Power. During the Tournament, he fought Goku and restrained him, even as a Super Saiyan. The two eventually stopped fighting when Goku went Super Saiyan Blue and freed himself in order to help Master Roshi. Later, Maji Kayo attempted to fight Jiren, but Dyspo got in the way and blasted apart Maji Kayo's body. Maji Kayo feigned surrender so he could trap Dyspo in his liquefied form. Jiren intervenes and knocks Maji Kayo out of the ring, with the force of a single punch. After Anilaza is defeated, Maji Kayo is erased alongside all of Universe 3. Power Maji Kayo was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. In his muscular state, he was able to easily restrain Super Saiyan Goku and outmatch him in battle, forcing Goku to transform into Super Saiyan Blue in order to break out of Maji Kayo's grip. While Dyspo's Justice Crush is able to damage Maji Kayo, the latter was able to regenerate in moments, without any signs of damage. He is even able to restrain Dyspo with ease. However, he is no match for Jiren, with the sheer force of his blow powerful enough to knock Maji Kayo out of the arena. Before he went into meditation, Jiren seemingly acknowledged Maji Kayo as one of the warriors in the tournament that he was needed for, though this may be because of his amorphous, liquid body, rather than his actual power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Body Manipulation' - Maji Kayo is able to manipulate his body to both attack and avoid attacks. He is also able to take on three separate forms by manipulating his body. **'Regeneration' - He is seen to be able to regenerate quickly from the fight with Goku as well as Dyspo's attack. **'Submission' - Maji Kayo can transform himself into his semi-liquid form to surround his opponent and hold their movements. It is strong enough to hold Super Saiyan Goku, but not Super Saiyan Blue, and later Dyspo. **'Mystic Attack' - Maji Kayo can strike across long distances by extending his arms. **'Scissor Hands' - Maji Kayo can transform his hands into scissors to cut his opponents. **'Giant Fist' - By enlarging his hand, Maji Kayo can deliver a giant-sized fist. *'Fighting Pose' - Shown in the manga. Forms and transformations Formless Maji Kayo's formless state, he was shown in this state when he was being modified to fight in the Tournament of Power, and on the GodPad. Muscular form Maji Kayo's fighting form, in this form Maji Kayo is a powerful fighter and is much larger than in his childlike form. He is strong enough in this state that Goku had to transform into Super Saiyan Blue to break his grip. Slim form Maji Kayo's slim form, in this form Maji Kayo is fast enough to get behind Jiren and pass the Pride Troopers. Tiny Form Maji Kayo has a tiny form where he is small enough to fit on Ea's hand. He is forced into this form after Jiren demolishes the rest of his body. Voice Actors *Japanese: Naomi Shindo *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Maji Kayo and Panchia vs. Jiren (manga only) *Maji Kayo (Muscular Form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) *Maji Kayo (Base/Muscular Form) vs. Dyspo *Maji Kayo (Muscular Form) vs. Jiren Trivia *Maji Kayo's name is a play on the Japanese word "Majikayo" (マジかよ(?)), which is an expression of shock and/or disbelief and can be translated as "Seriously!?" *His ability to morph into different shapes, forms and weapons is similar to the T-1000 and T-X from the . Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Erased Characters